


Serene

by BabyKunUwU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist!Kun, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, University Student!Yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKunUwU/pseuds/BabyKunUwU
Summary: Yukhei and Kun just find themselves falling in love with each other as time passes by.





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all finally completed my first Kun fanfic omg i hope you will like it.
> 
> I am not perfect so obviously there would be errors, i tried my best to proofread but if you see anything wrong please do tell me so I can improve.
> 
> I just love Qian Kun so much he is the cutest baby boy in NCT and needs to be protected at al costs!  
> I will probably write more fics with him uwu
> 
> Please leave comments cuz i'm lonely uwu

The bell rings on the door as Kun spotted Yukhei entering the florist, his backpack over his shoulders and his hands holding two cups of supposedly cappuccino which he bought at the café located near Kun’s flower shop. Currently there was no one in the shop and only the two boys occupied with doing their own things. Kun was rearranging the flowers on the carts while Yukhei settled down at the counter waiting for Kun to finish what he was doing. It was lunchtime and Yukhei decided he should visit his roommate, or rather as known as his best friend even though they were 3 years apart. 

Yukhei is in his first year of university while Kun had already graduated two years ago, surprisingly Yukhei ended up entering the same university as Kun. They have been living together in their own little apartment for about 4 years, where Kun first met Yukhei through Facebook. 

Apparently one of Kun’s close friends, Doyoung, had a friend who needed a place to stay at when as it was his first time in Korea and Kun appeared to be Doyoung’s only option, which he does not know why since Doyoung had a big circle of friends unlike him. So Kun ended up being roommates with the boy named Yukhei. Yukhei was an energetic boy, younger than Kun, who is currently twenty-two and Yukhei being nineteen. It was so easy for Kun to become closer to Yukhei as the speak a common language which was Chinese, and it took Yukhei at least two years to actually master the Korean language. 

However, Kun was already able to converse in Korean due to his friends help, Doyoung and Ten, who was from Thailand, and he moved to Korea in 2012, two years before Yukhei came. 

Kun took a Floriculture degree in university while Yukhei is now currently taking a Sports and Sciences degree.

Kun observes his roommate fidgeting on the counter, patiently waiting for Kun to come and sit beside him so they could finally converse. Kun smiles as he observes a small pout appearing on Yukhei’s face, he set the roses that he was holding down back onto the cart and made his way to the latter.

“What’s up?”, Kun asks and Yukhei looks up, a bright smile appearing on his face as he spots Kun taking a seat beside him. He hands the cup of cappuccino he bought to Kun’s face, waiting for him to finish drinking it before he could continue talking.

Despite being an energetic person and basically a giant who is way taller than Kun, Yukhei was a respectful boy, he followed every piece of advice Kun had given him to get through his life and he could not be any more thankful towards the older boy.

“Ge, I already finish my classes but its only 12:30 in the afternoon, I don’t want to go back to our apartment alone”, Yuhei says exasperatingly earning a small chuckle from Kun.

“Why are you not spending time with your friends Xuxi?”, Kun asks and Yukhei says they were all really busy with their own personal stuff and he did not want to disturb them.

“Can I help you out Kun-ge?” the younger one asks and Kun shakes his head signaling a no. Kun was grateful that Yukhei wanted to help but he knew Yukhei was really clumsy he could literally topple a flower vase without even touching it, Kun still remembered the horrible time where Yukhei accidentally broke one of the store’s flower vase near the entrance door when he came to visit Kun and it was embarrassing since there were a small bunch of people In the store and Kun had to clean up his roommates mess. Although he admits in his mind that Yukhei’s reaction was cute, the boy was worried that his gege would be mad at him and he keeps making those puppy eyes to Kun trying to calm him down, thinking that the latter was angry at him. 

But Kun was not even mad at all, in fact he could never stay mad at Yukhei, they do have times where they quarrel a lot but then they would always reconcile a moment after. Kun admits he has a big fat crush on his roommate and he never admitted it, not a single person knows about his crush on Yukhei, at least that is what he thinks and on the other hand, Yukhei thinks he is falling in love slowly with his cute tiny roommate. Kun always makes the cutest gestures and it makes his heart palpate rapidly until it was about to explode, Kun was a fluffy boy and he always has everyone on the tips of his fingers despite not knowing that himself.

Instead of helping him out, Kun asks Yukhei to sit at the table behind the counter so that Yukhei could finish his class assignments that was due next week while he continued rearranging the flowers on the carts around the shop. Today was Thursday and there were not much customers coming in, Kun usually closes down the shop at exactly at the closing time which is 8:00pm but since there were no customers coming in he could leave half hour earlier. Kun only works from Sunday to Thursday and has free time on Friday and Saturday. He usually spends time trying out new recipes at home or hanging out with his group of friends. Yukhei had suggested that they have dinner today before making their way back home to the apartment. 

The two boys made their way to a western restaurant located at a shopping mall near their apartment in which Kun says he would be paying for their dinner, earning a mischievous laugh coming from Yukhei as he had already promised to buy them dinner today but he had already used up all his pocket money.

“Hey Kun-ge are you free next Friday?” Yukhei asks, gobbling down on his fish and chips.

“Why the sudden question?” Kun asks, puzzled.

Apparently one of Yukhei’s extremely close friend, Mark was holding a mini party at his home and he invited Yukhei and Kun to attend the party. Apparently Kun’s close friends, Doyoung and Ten are also coming for the party. Kun at first find it surprising when he found out that Doyoung was friends with Mark and apparently Ten had also met Yukhei a few years ago in Hong Kong before they met again a few years later in Korea. He finds it amusing how most of their friends had met each other.

As Yukhei and Kun were from Hong Kong and China respectively, they did not have a lot of friends and their circle of friends only consisted of another sixteen more boys named Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. They were all really bonded with one another despite their professions and current situations.

“Sure, why not? I don’t really have anything to do anyways and I’d really love to visit Mark’s mansion again” Kun says and Yukhei flashed a really bright smile on his face, and it made Kun’s heart beat even way faster than before. Yukhei muttered a really loud ‘thank you gege!’ before he started gobbling down on his food, leaving a flustered Kun to observe him from the other side of the table.

A week passed by and it was already Friday. Mark had informed that the mini party would start in the evening so the boys still had time to do their own things. Kun had to make a short trip to the headquarters while Yuhei was at home playing his game waiting for time to pass by. It was already 6 pm when Kun had already reached their shared apartment. He found Yukhei sleeping on their couch, he looked really comfortable sleeping, soft snores coming out. But Kun had to wake him up since they had to make their way to Mark’s house for the party. As they were preparing to get ready, Yukhei saw Kun wearing an oversized sweater, his sweater paws showing and he looked super adorable while combing his hair in front of the mirror they shared. Yukhei really found himself falling in love more with his roommate and he could not help himself considering how good Kun was to him and how he treats Yukhei with extra care, the younger boy could never ask for more.

Apparently Mark’s mansion was located about 15 minutes away from their shared apartment so the two boys decided they should just walk there. The weather was getting colder and colder in Korea and Yukhei could see Kun shivering as they walked down the pathway to their destination.

“Hey gege, you cold?”, Yukhei asks worriedly, shaking the older boy’s shoulder lightly.

“Just a little bit Xuxi.”, Kun says rubbing both his hands together.

“We’re reaching soon gege just bear with it okay? I’m pretty sure Mark has some hot packs we can use...”, Yukhei says looking worriedly at Kun who was shivering, without any form of permission, Yukhei intertwines his hand with the older boy to give him some warmth. A bright shade of blush appeared on his cheeks but he confidently says to Kun that he was just trying to keep him warm, a smirk appearing on his face and not noticing the older boy blushing because of his actions. It was not like they have never held hands before; it was just that this was the first time Yukhei took the initiative to hold the older boy’s hand. It was always Kun who would intertwine their hands together especially when the weather was very cold or when either of them were stressed or nervous.

They finally reached their destination, Yukhei spotted a smug smile coming from Mark as they entered his home. 

“You guys were holding hands this whole time?”, He asks jokingly and a chuckle coming out.

Yukhei notices that their hands had never left each other ever since they left their apartment, he quickly let go of the older boy’s hand, a light blush appearing on both their cheeks. Mark chuckled and lead them to the living room where all the other fifteen boys were already gathered.

“You guys are finally here!!” Donghyuck shrieks, making the two boys who just entered the home a little bit startled. Mark shushes him up and Donghyuck pouted, however persuading Mark to sit beside him on the couch encircling part of the living room and a huge television located right in the middle.

“The movie is about to start guys, quick find a seat!”, Johnny says hurriedly asking the two boys to find a seat. There was only one more unoccupied couch so the two boys decide to sit there and share the space, their thighs touching and Kun honestly feels like killing himself while Yukhei was enjoying their closeness. Snacks and drinks were already on the glass table, Yukhei grabbed some popcorn from the table and two bottles of plain water for him and Kun to enjoy as the movie was almost starting. Watching movies at Mark’s home was one of their weekly routines but sometimes some of the boys were busy with their own schedules and were not able to meet up with one another, including Kun himself, so sometimes only a half of them would turn up, but today all eighteen of them were here and they could not be happier. It is the first time Kun was sitting beside Yukhei, as he was always seated beside Yuta and Taeyong, but he could not do that as the space was already occupied by the other boys. Yuta had his head on Taeyong’s chest. His hands hugging the latter and a contented smile on both their faces as they were waiting for the movie to start.

As soon as the title sequence started playing, the boys could hear a loud booming of thunder and apparently it started raining heavily. The lights in the living room were switched off that was when Kun realized they were going to watch a horror movie; his eyes widen he turns to look at Yukhei who was happily munching on the popcorn. Kun was not a fan of horror movies, at least he tries to show that he is interested in watching them but he did not expect he would be watching one today. Apparently the movie as Mark had said, was called The Nun which was a recent movie that was just released. Kun was freaking out internally but he did not want to ruin the movie night for the boys. He turns to Yukhei, face pale and the younger boy looks at him worriedly.

“You scared gege?”, Yukhei whispers and Kun nods.

Yukhei gestures for the older boy to move closer to him, now Yukhei’s left hand was already encircling his shoulders and his other hand intertwining with the other boy. Kun lays his head on Yukhei’s chest, heaving a sigh of relief but also a small blush while the younger boy was grinning, looking at Mark on the other side of the couch and the other boy was chuckling.

“Thank you Xuxi…’, Kun says softly, tightening his grip on Yukhei’s hand the younger boy muttering a no problem as the movie officially begins. There were so much jump scares and accompanied by the heavy rain, Kun was honestly really scared he unintentionally buried his face on Yukhei’s chest and the younger boy was just smiling while watching the movie. He was genuinely enjoying the warmth Kun was giving considering how close they really are to each other and would stroke the boy’s hair gently when he whimpers as a jump scare happened so as to comfort him. The other boys were quite scared too and some of them were laughing too at one another as the movie progressed on while Kun was just cuddled up together with Yukhei, placing his head on the younger boy’s chest as he tries to continue watching the movie.  
Kun internally admits it was really comfortable to cuddle with Yukhei, he was getting used to the warmness radiating from the younger boy. Kun brings himself closer to Yukhei, it was very intimate but he loves it, burying his face on the younger’s chest, seeking comfort as the living room was getting colder and colder because of the heavy rain. Yukhei smiles and strokes the older boy’s hair and eventually Kun fell asleep in the middle of the movie, his head on Yukhei’s chest and their hands intertwining tightly.

It was already midnight so Mark decided he would let the boys have a sleepover, they were divided into groups of five separately into 4 rooms, Mark purposely gave a room to only Kun and Yukhei, persuading the boy that he should confess his love to Kun who was already asleep. Yukhei internally curses but he did not mind at all. As all the boys were making their way to their rooms, Yukhei carried a sleeping Kun into their temporary shared room in Mark’s big ass mansion, he placed the older boy gently on the bed and made some space so they could both fit in the bed. Yukhei pulls Kun closer to him, the older boy’s face on his chest and brought his hands onto his waist. He smiles softly, patting and stroking Kun’s hair as he also starts to yawn and fall asleep. Unfortunately, in the middle of the night Yukhei was awoken by a whimpering and crying voice that apparently turned out to be Kun, who was sitting on the bed, clutching his legs tightly. Yukhei quickly got up, surprised to see the older boy crying.

“Gege, you had a nightmare??”, he asked and older nods, wiping his tears in the cutest way possible.

“Why didn’t you wake me up ge?”, he asks.

“You were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to disturb you…’, Kun says in between sobs and Yukhei moves closer to the said boy. Kun looked genuinely terrified and it made Yukhei sad. He wiped the older boy’s tears with his hands and gave him a hug, Kun burying his face on Yukhei’s shoulder, still crying softly.

“Shhhh I’m already here ge please don’t cry...”, Yukhei says hugging the boy even tightly, stroking his hair trying to calm him down. He brings his face closer to the older boy, Kun was so cute, his small whimpers filling the quiet room as tries to stop crying. Yukhei could not help but stare at the older boy’s luscious lips, so he moved even closer and so suddenly, he was kissing Kun. He could not believe it but they were kissing, it was intimate but it was slow and calming. Kun hugs Yukhei’s waist tightly as they stopped kissing afterwards, staring at the younger boy. Kun could not believe he just kissed his roommate aka best friend, a light red blush appeared on his face and he muttered a soft ‘thank you’ burying his face on Yukhei’s shoulders and the younger boy was chuckling.

“Ge look here’, Yukhei says tilting Kun’s head upwards so that he could face him, he could tell Kun was embarrassed but he was so cute. Yukhei pinches his cheeks softly, calling Kun the cutest boy. The older just hit him lightly, a nervous laughter and Yukhei could not stop smiling and caressing the older boy’s face, giving him a small kiss on the cheeks. 

“Are you like my boyfriend now??”, Kun asks, briefly stuttering while intertwining both their hands together looking at the younger boy with his cute doe eyes. Yukhei smiles and gives him a small peck on his right cheek.

“I guess we are gege, you don’t mind right?”, he says and Kun nods, playing with Yukhei’s fingers. Yukhei tucks them both in to the bed, the blanket covering their bodies and Kun was cuddled up with him, his head facing the taller boy’s chest and Yukhei hugging him tightly. Yukhei assures Kun that he could sleep now that he had comforted him and the boy nods, a cute yawn leaving his mouth as he started to feel drowsy. 

‘You’re so precious gege, I love you so much”, Yukhei says as he gently strokes his hair and they both then fell asleep to the sound of the light raindrops near the window. Yukhei has never been much happier now that they were boyfriends and Kun was sleeping right under his nose, his precious hyung.


End file.
